Someday We'll Be Together
Someday We'll Be Together ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Träume werden wahr, und wird von Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor gesungen. Sie bestellt Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Rachel und Tina in die Aula, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie der Eröffnungsact auf Beyoncés neuer Welttour ist. Nachdem die anderen ihr applaudiert haben, fährt Mercedes fort, dass sie, als sie zurückkam, versucht hat, sich daran zu erinnern, wer sie war, sich aber nicht so gut an die "alte Mercedes" erinnern kann. Sie meint, dass, als sie den Anruf bekam, nicht dachte, es wäre ein Fehler, da die "alte Mercedes" dies getan hätte und daher in der Lage war, sich zu ändern und sie glauben lassen ließen, dass gute Dinge möglich sind und es nicht üblich ist, Leute wie sie zu finden. Sie fährt fort, dass mit all den Dingen, die in ihrem Leben passieren, sie nicht in der Lage sein wird, sie eine Weile zu sehen und singt ihnen daher zum Abschied den Song. Danach macht sich Mercedes auf den Weg nach draußen, dreht sich aber noch einmal zu ihren Freunden, die ihr zwar traurig sind, sich aber dennoch für sie freuen, hinterher blicken. Mercedes wirft ihnen einen Kuss zu und geht, während die anderen einander festhalten und Artie meint, dass "Mercedes Jones nun das Gebäude verlassen" hat. Das Original stammt von Johnny & Jackey aus aus dem Jahr 1961. In der Serie wird die Version von Diana Ross & the Supremes aus ihrem Album "Cream of the Crop" aus dem Jahr 1969 verwendet. Lyrics Mercedes: Ooo, Woo-ooo, Yeah, Ooo, Kirchenchor (Mercedes): Someday (Uh huh) we'll be together Mercedes (Kirchenchor): We'll be together Yeah, You're far away From me my love (My baby) And just as sure my, my baby As there are stars above Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: I wanna say, wanna say, wanna say Kirchenchor (Mercedes): Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We'll be, we'll be together, yeah) Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We'll be together, oh yeah) Mercedes (Kirchenchor): My love is yours, baby Oh, right from the stars (Oo, oo, oo) You, you, you posses my soul now honey (Possess my soul now honey) And I know, I know you own my heart And I wanna say Kirchenchor (Mercedes) Someday (Someday!) we'll be together (We're gonna be together, be together, baby!) ('''und Mercedes: Someday) We'll be together (We'll be together, oh!) Mercedes (Kirchenchor): Long time ago My, my sweet thing I made a big mistake, honey I say I said goodbye Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Oh, oh baby Mercedes (Kirchenchor): Ever, (Ever) ever, ever, ever, and ever (Ever) Ever since that day (Every since that day) (All I wanna do) Now, now all I, all I wanna do is (All I wanna do is) Oh is cry, (Cry) cry, (Cry) (mit dem Kirchenchor: cry!) Mercedes (Kirchenchor): Hey, I long for you (Oh, baby) every, every night Woo, just to kiss your sweet, sweet lips, Baby, (Kiss your sweet lips) Hold you ever, ever so tight (And I wanna say) And I wanna say Kirchenchor (Mercedes) Someday (Oh!) ('''und Mercedes: We'll be together) (Yeah!) Someday (Someday) We'll be together (Oh we'll be together, yes we will!) Someday (Someday) we'll be together (Oooh, oh, oh, oh, no!) Mercedes mit dem Kirchenchor: Someday, we'll be together! Trivia *Das ist Mercedes´ letztes Solo in der Serie. *Das ist der sechste Song, den Mercedes mit einem Kirchenchor singt. Die anderen fünf sind Like A Prayer, Bridge Over Troubled Water, Stereo Hearts, I Want to Know What Love Is und I'm His Child. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones